


Halloween Party

by DesertVixen



Category: In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Nick and Nora Charles inspired, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: It's Halloween of 2066 in New York...





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/gifts).



Holidays had been invented to torture her.

Just when Eve thought she had them down, people went and added a new one. It was clearly a conspiracy by greeting card companies and stores, designed to separate people from their money.

It was tragic that her own partner was a pawn in the conspiracy. Peabody was always talking about one holiday or another, planning and preparing with every evidence of enjoyment in the process.

It made Eve twitchy. Give her an aggressive chemihead or obnoxious flasher any day of the week.

It had started with Christmas. Eve had a handle on it now, even if she thought Roarke went more overboard every year.

Thanksgiving was fine – Eve could handle stuffing herself and watching football all day long, although the only way she was going to hit the Black Friday sales was if someone was killed while shopping.

New Year’s Eve didn’t require much beyond dressing up and ushering the new year in with a bang.

Valentine’s Day was getting easier every year, and it was hard to say no to a few days on their private island.

The Fourth of July was cool, just requiring her to stuff herself with food and watch things explode. Roarke could even make stuff on the grill besides hamburgers, after a lot of practice.

But that wasn’t enough for some people, Eve thought as she drove home. Some people, of course, being Mavis – her polar opposite best friend. Mavis was intent on dragging her into even more holidays. Clearly the conspiracy had entangled her as well.

And Mavis had a weapon that Eve could not resist when it came to holidays.

Bella.

Bella, who demanded Eve use her detection skills to help her find the ridiculous amount of Easter eggs Roarke and Summerset had hidden in the greenhouse. Then again, some of the eggs had been filled with candy, so it hadn’t been completely horrible.

Now, now it was Halloween. Roarke had decided for some reason that their big-ass Christmas party wasn’t enough. 

Now he wanted to have a big-ass Halloween party too, with costumes.

Costumes! She didn’t have time for costumes. She didn’t need a costume – she was a kickass murder cop. Of course Roarke was totally getting into the costume idea, and she was sure she would be wearing some Hollywood original gown that cost a ridiculous amount of money. 

Somehow she’d been outvoted. Looking back, it had happened when Mavis had confided that she and Leonardo had decided Bella needed a sibling. Eve had been so thrown by the news that there was another baby on the way that she hadn’t been able to argue against the party. At least Halloween meant candy.

Parties, actually. Summerset – talk about someone else who didn’t need a costume to be scary – was going to host a party for children, while the adults had their own. 

She’d also suffered a fit of temporary insanity and allowed Roarke to pick out costumes for them. It was either that or make time to look for a costume herself.

Instead, she had been hoping for a call that would save her from yet another holiday.

The citizens of New York had not cooperated. 

Summerset wasn’t in the hall for her to growl about, and neither was the fat cat. Eve raced up the stairs, only to find her husband wearing a perfectly correct and simple tuxedo.

“No costume?” Somehow Eve had imagined him in a pirate getup, or something out of Tam Lin, but not a tuxedo.

“This is my costume.”

“I told you,” Eve said as she stripped off her weapon harness, “I am not going as one of those ridiculous Bond girls.”

“And you’re not.” He gestured to her closet, where a simple, slinky black gown with a flashing diamond brooch was hanging.

“Doesn’t seem like much of a costume,” she said. Of course the brooch was real and probably priceless.

“You do need one accessory,” Roarke said with a grin, handing her a martini glass. 

Eve grinned back, realizing what movie the dress reminded her of. “Did you rent a dog as well?”

“I thought about it,” he told her, sliding in for a kiss as she started undressing to get changed. “But I thought Galahad might object.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This one is set a few years in the series future, but I figure Eve will be able to deal with Halloween - it has candy.


End file.
